This invention relates to electrical connectors terminable to a cable and in particular to a secondary cable strain relief to prevent forces applied to the cable from being transmitted to the conductor-to-contact terminations. It is well known in the prior art to provide connectors terminable to a cable with structure to provide strain relief to conductor-to-cable terminations. The strain relief prevents forces applied to the cable from being transmitted to the conductor-to-contact terminations. The strain relief typically secures the cable to the housing in which the conductor-to-cable terminations are made such that any forces transmitted through the cable are then transferred to the connector housing rather than to the conductor terminations.
When a strain relief is designed into a connector, it is designed to withstand a predetermined force before failing. When the connector application subjects the strain relief to forces in excess of the design force, supplemental strain relief is necessitated.